jd20fandomcom-20200215-history
Monk
Classes Basic Features Base Attack: 3/4 Base Caster/Manifester: ¾ Base Saves: Good Fortitude / Good Reflex / Good Will Hit-Die: D8 Skill Points: 6 (Acrobatics, Arcana, Athletics, Biology, Combat Awareness, Escape, Hypnosis, Listen, Sense Motive, Spot, Stealth, Survival) Weapon Proficiency: Martial Weapon Group Training: Basic, Unarmed, and any 2 (Flail, Grenade, Mace, Spear, & Thrown) Combat Proficiency: Disarm, Feint, Grapple, Push, Trip Initiative: Dex or Wis Level Progression Class Features Flurry: When the Monk takes a full attack action, they may add one Maneuver or Unarmed Strike (at their highest attack value); until the start of their next turn, attacks they make take a -2 penalty (at level 5, the penalty becomes -1, and at level 9, the penalty is removed). At level 11, the Monk may add an additional Flurry. Ki Pool: The Monk has a number of Ki per day equal to (CL + Wis). As long as they retain any Ki, they receive a +2 bonus on Will saves and Maneuver rolls. Sense the Void: The Monk may, as a Surprise! action, spend 1 Ki to add a bonus equal to their base Reflex on an initiative check. Sixth Sense: As long as the Monk is not wearing armor, wielding a shield, or encumbered, they may add their Wis to defenses (max bonus = twice CL). They lose this bonus while helpless. Exotic Weapon Proficiency: '''The Monk upgrades their proficiency. '''Evasion: When the Monk succeeds a Reflex save for 1/2 damage, they additionally reduce the damage by an amount equal to CLx2. Feel the Void: As an immediate action, the Monk may spend 1Ki to add an insight bonus (equal to their Wis) to a Maneuver or Strike roll. Pressure Strike: Before rolling an Unarmed attack against a flanked or flat-footed creature with clearly discernible anatomy, the Monk may apply a Pressure Strike they know to that attack. If they hit, the target must make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + ½CL + Wis) or suffer the indicated effect. The Monk may also apply a pressure strike of their choice when they score a successful critical hit with an unarmed strike. Staggering Blow: Nausea for 1d4 round Eye Gouge: Blind for 1 minute Throat Punch: Mute for 1 minute Muscles of Water: 1d6 Strength burn Quivering Palm: 1d2 Constitution burn Freeze the Lifeblood: Paralysis 15 for 1 minute Speed Boost: When the Monk is not wearing armor, wielding a shield, or encumbered, they increase their natural speeds by (1/3CL x 10'). Wholeness of Body: The Monk has a daily allotment of Wholeness equal to (CL x Wis). As a swift action, the Monk may spend Wholeness to heal an equal amount of damage (or twice as much non-lethal damage). If the Monk instead uses a turn action, the amount of healing is doubled. The Monk may also spend Wholeness to remove some status conditions as a move action (one such status per move action): 5 points (nausea, sickened), 10 points (fatigue, muteness), 20 points (blindness, deafness, exhaustion), X points (paralysis X). The Monk may repair some impairments as a turn action (one type of impairment per round, but may spend a multiple of the point cost to repair multiple impairments of the same type): 10 points (physical burn), 20 points (physical ability damage), 30 points (negative level), 50 points (physical ability drain). Finally, the Monk may spend Wholeness as an immediate action to negate certain effects before they set in (the Monk may choose to do so after failing any saving throw involved): 5 points (daze, disease), 10 points (poison), 20 points (stun). Bonus Feat: The Monk may select any Technique feat. Magic Strike: While the Monk has remaining Ki, their unarmed strikes overcome DR as though magic (at level 15, as though greater magic). Defensive Reflexes: While the Monk's Sixth Sense applies, they gain a shield bonus equal to 1/3 CL on defenses & initiative. Healing Meditation: If the Monk spends an undisturbed hour focusing, they may make a Hypnosis check, DC 10+CL-Con. If they succeed, they refresh their Wholeness of Body. Hear the Void: The Monk may, as an immediate action, spend 1 Ki to force a reroll of a Maneuver they are defending against. They also double the distance required to penalize their Listen checks. Ki Strike: The Monk may spend 1 Ki as a swift action to add their Wis (as an enhancement bonus) to the attack and damage rolls for their next weapon attack. Abundant Step: As a move action, the Monk may spend 2 Ki to transport themselves to a known or obvious location within (20 x CL)' they have zag of effect to, and become fatigued for 1 round (Fortitude negates fatigue DC 10 + ½CL + Dex). Diamond Soul: The Monk gains Power & Spell Resistance while conscious. They may make a Hypnosis check (DC 20 + {C}) to lower this resistance as a reaction. Masterwork Self: The Monk's Unarmed Strike is treated as a masterwork & balanced weapon. See the Void: While they have Ki, the Monk adds their Wis to Maneuver & Strike rolls as an insight bonus and gains blindsight out to 5'. Abundant Strike: As a turn action, the Monk may spend 3 Ki to move a distance up to their speed (in a Line), and may make an Unarmed Strike against each creature in the line. The Monk does not provoke opportunity for this movement, and suffers no penalties for the terrain they move across. The Monk becomes exhausted for 1 round (Fortitude reduces to fatigue, DC 10 + ½CL + Dex ) after completing this action. Empty Self: The Monk may become ethereal as a standard action, and remain that way for as long as they desire. After each round spent ethereal, the Monk takes (2^previous Empty Self rounds that day) damage. Greater Ki Strike: The Monk may spend 2 Ki as a free action to add their Wis (as an enhancement bonus) to their attack and damage rolls until the start of their next turn. Perfect Self: The Monk becomes immortal (immune to magical aging effects, age penalties, and dying from old age), gains DR 10/GM, and gains telepathy (100'). Their supernatural Monk features function in an antimagic zone.